


Role Play

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After striking up a friendship with a female role player named Loki, she comes to visit you in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

It started out innocently enough. You created a Loki role play blog on Tumblr partly out of boredom, loneliness, curiosity, and self exploration. Honestly, you didn’t think much would come of it. You had no idea if you would be any good at it, if anyone would consistently role play with you, or if you could keep up with the storylines of multiple threads. You spend a day customizing the blog, adding information about yourself and head cannons you have for Loki. It’s a very simple and plain blog, but it serves it function.

Now for an open starter… Loki sat on his throne looking out onto his court, sighing in boredom. It was always the same routine: breakfast, court council, lunch, listen, solve peasants problems, dinner, court entertainment, slumber. Loki longed for something different, anything to break the monotony of daily life.

God that’s a terrible starter, you thought. Publishing it, you waited for a response from anyone. You were willing to role play with an original character, another fandom, or another Loki (although, you weren’t exactly sure how that would work). You waited and waited for an answer, but there was nothing. After a week you were ready to give up and delete the blog. But, to your surprise, there was a single response.

“My King, I have returned. You must have been terribly lonely without me. I am sorry I had to leave you, it will not happen again,” a woman with long, black, wavy hair and pale skin said as she sat at Loki’s feet, caressing his leather clad leg.

You looked at the sentence reading it over and over again not believing someone had responded. You were about to respond to it when you noticed you have a message. Clicking on the mail icon, you read the message. Hello, I hope you do not mind me answering your starter. Would you like to R.P. with me? I am open to doing anything. Oh, my name is Loki, by the way. Seriously, it really is Loki. You read the message uncertainly. At least she, (or possibly he) said hello and tried to reach out to you, which you appreciated.

***

That was seven months ago. Now, the two of you are the best of friends. You talk every day alternating between chatting about anything and everything and replying to the thread. In that time, you learned your partner was, in fact a female and a very beautiful female at that. Over the months she had sent you pictures of herself, asking how she looked in certain outfits. She was exactly how she described her character in the thread: tall, with long, luscious, wavy black hair, bright green eyes, porcelain white pale skin, large chested, shapely hips, and long legs. You would be lying is you said you didn’t have a crush on her. 

Yet, in all that time, never once had she told you her real name, insisting you call her Loki. But, it was an odd quirk you could live with, especially since she happily and eagerly role played the most scandalous things with you. At first the thread was fairly innocent, even a little playful and flirtatious. But, as time progressed and the two of you became more comfortable with one another, the thread quickly turned into a BDSM fantasy. And the more intense and rough it became, the more your crush and lust for her grew.

Unfortunately for you, you were not her only R.P. partner. You were one of five people she role played with; although, you were the only one she wrote smut with. That was little consolation to you though. Night after night you watched with jealously as she role played with other people.

“Why are you talking to them? Stop talking to them! Talk to me! Me!” you shouted angrily at your computer shaking it violently. Sometimes she interacted with her other partners so much it sent you into a depression. And the more depressed you became, the less you wanted to role play with her until you didn’t answer the thread for days. And during this time, waiting for your reply, she would role play with her other partners. It was a vicious circle. 

But most of the time the two of you chatted and role played long into the night, sexually teasing and frustrating each other with words. You wondered what she thought of the role playing sessions. Were they frivolous nothings to her? Were they fantasies she wanted to act out with men? Or, were they fantasies she wanted to act out with women but too scared to do so? Regardless of the answer, you were happy to pretend to be Loki for her.

“You are so creative and detailed in your responses! I love it!” she would often tell you. You didn’t dare tell her they were things you actually wanted to do to her, how you would lie in bed touching yourself thinking about her. Wishing she was moaning your name and writhing under you as you sucked on her flesh, her fingers lovingly ghosting over your body before gently fondling your breasts. Or, fantasizing about catching her talking to somebody else and punishing her for it. Tying her to the wall, gagging her, and pumping your fingers deep inside her while rubbing her clit, forcing her to orgasm over and over again, reminding her who she belonged to. Sometimes you would get so wet from your fantasies you have to change your panties in the middle of the night. 

***

Getting into bed, you settle down for a long night of role playing. You are especially excited about the thread. Last night, the two of you stopped right before Loki was to return home from a perilous battle. After saying your customary pleasantries, ‘Hello, how are you? How was your day?’ the two of you pick up your thread. 

Loki threw open the doors of his bed chambers. Looking around, his eyes landed on his Slave. He made his way towards her not bothering to say anything.

She gasped seeing her Master. He was covered in blood and filth from head to toe. She thought it strange how aroused the sight made her. “Master!” she yelled jumping from her chair. “I am so relived you are back! I was worried sick about you! How did the campaign go?”

Ignoring her, Loki took her in his arms kissing her roughly. With the exception of a short green skirt, she was completely naked, just as Loki liked her. He palmed her breast squeezing it hard, tugging on her nipple. He bit her lower lip shoving his tongue into her mouth, just as his hand left her breast shoving it down her skirt. “You wish to know how the campaign went?” Loki asked slipping his fingers inside her. “I will claim you as I reclaimed my land. Without mercy,” he said pumping her roughly. Loki, high on blood lust, easily picked her up and threw her down on the bed. 

She moaned against him, loving when he was rough like this with her. She felt her knees go weak at his declaration of claiming her. If Loki had not picked her up, she would have collapsed on her knees in pleasure. She giggled as she landed on the bed, her breasts bouncing. Spreading her legs for her Master, she showed him how wet she was for him. Smirking wickedly, she began rubbing her clit watching him.

Loki subconsciously licked his lips at seeing her wetness and her wanton lust for him. He never got tired of seeing her touch herself for him. “Harder,” he commanded as he removed his helm. 

She moaned Loki’s name softly as she pleasured herself. Her fingers pinched at her nipples, but it was nothing like the sensation Loki could create. Her hips rose of the bed slightly, “Please Loki, touch me, I want you to fuck me.”

Now striped of his clothing, Loki lied down on top of her. He pulled her hair back exposing her neck. Starting at her collarbone, he ran his tongue up her neck and past her cheek, biting her earlobe. He growled into her ear, “You are here for my pleasure Slave. I will use you how it pleases me. Your pleasure is not my concern.” He pulled back on her hair harder, watching her reaction. 

A shiver ran down her body at his words. Loki was only half telling the truth. As his sex slave, she was here for his pleasure and Loki did use her as he wanted, but he was very much concerned with her pleasure. He knew exactly how much she craved being used and how much she got off on it. Not to mention how much it aroused him to watch her submit to him. She moaned, arching her back into the pain of the pull, sitting up on her elbows. Just as Loki knew what she liked, she also knew exactly what her Master enjoyed. 

He smirked at her vulnerable position. It was as if she was offering herself up to him. Bending his head, he repeatedly flicked his tongue against her nipples teasing them to stiff peaks. Releasing her hair, he pushed her back down flat on her back. Lying on his side, he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against his body. Rubbed his hard cock against her backside, he bent her right leg positioning himself at her entrance. “If you find pleasure from this, which you probably will you whore, you are not to come. Your orgasms belong to me. I decide when you get to come. Do you understand me?” he asked thrusting into her. Bending over her, he took her nipple into his mouth sucking on it greedily, all the while thrusting into her. 

She let out a gasp as Loki entered her, this was one of her favorite positions, and he knew it. It would be a challenge for her not to come, which only added to her arousal. Feeling his mouth close around her as his cock fucked her, her legs flailed wildly as she moaned loudly in pleasure. Whore indeed. 

“Focus!” Loki yelled hitting her backside. “Your sole purpose is to pleasure me! Tighten your cunt,” he said smacking her rear once more before returning this attention to her nipple. 

She tried to ignore the growing throbbing between her legs. Doing as was told, she forgot about her own pleasure focusing fully on her Master’s. Tightening her walls, she bucked her hips meeting his thrusts. She stifled a moan trying to work his cock as best she could. Do not come, do not come, she thought over and over again. 

“Let me hear you moan, whore. Let me hear how much you enjoy being used,” Loki growled into her ear as he thrusted into her repeatedly as hard as he could. Just when he thought she could not hold on any longer, he pulled out of her. Rolling her onto her stomach, he parted her legs taking her at this angle. He thrusted her into a few times, but he found this was not to his liking. Picking her up by the hips, he lifted her off of the bed impaling her on his cock. 

She groaned low in her throat at his treatment of her. She loved when he placed her body in whatever position he wanted to fuck it. Thankfully for her, this position was more difficult to come in and easier for her to focus on her Master’s release. She made her walls as tight as she could for him hoping it pleased him. 

Gripping her hips, he slammed into her as hard as he could, ever feeling her cunt tightening and squeezing around him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her heavy breasts swinging in the air with each thrust. Reaching down, he fondled one as he felt his impending climax. He came hard inside of her, filling her deep with his seed. Continuing to thrust, he had a little more seed left to give his Slave. He collapsed on the bed rolling over, gazing at her flushed body. 

Making sure her Master was done, she started to lie down on the bed to join him. Maybe, just maybe if she was lucky, he would let her have her own release. As she moved, she could feel some of Loki’s seed leave her body. She hoped Loki would not notice or he would be very upset with her. He liked for her to hold it inside of herself for as long as possible. 

“Did I say you could move? Stay on your hands and knees Slave!” Loki yelled at her as he applied harsh slaps her to breasts. 

Swallowing her moans, she returned to her original position. She squeezed her legs together trying to ease the tension in her clit. She knew it would be the only relief she was to receive that night. 

Between thinking about what to write, how to write it, and waiting for Loki’s reply, progress in the thread was made over two and a half hours. By that time, the two of you are tired and decide to stop for the night. 

I wish we could hang out in person. We could eat tons of food, watch movies, cuddle, talk about all the things we want to do to Loki. I would be up for anything really, you write to her. 

Really? You want to hang out with me? she replies.

Of course! You’re my best friend! Saying goodbye and signing off for the night, you settle into bed thinking about all the things you really want to do with her.

***

The next night, you sign into your blog eager to talk to Loki. But, her customary hello message is not there. That’s peculiar, you think. She is always on by eight o’clock and it is already half past eight. Sending her a hello, you eagerly wait for her reply.

As you start your wait, you hear the doorbell ring. You frown confused; you live in a gated community, who would be visiting you at this hour? Who would be visiting you at all? Dragging yourself out of bed, you look through the peep hole. You gasp in shock. Loki is standing on the other side of your door.

She rings the doorbell again, “Just a minute!” you yell dashing to your room. You throw on your nicest clean outfit and haphazardly apply some make up. Calming yourself, you open the door to let her in. “Loki!” you yell happily. She is wearing a low cut green shirt, showing ample cleavage and a thigh high black, poufy skirt. She is distractingly beautiful. Loki quickly grabs you pulling you into a tight hug. Your arms stay pinned at their sides in surprise as your breasts rub against each other. She lets you go as your entire body flushes at the intimate contact. “What – what are you doing here?” you ask in disbelief.

“You said you wanted to hang out,” she says smiling at you.

“You live on the other side of the country. You can’t just drop everything and fly out here to visit me,” you say deeply moved.

“Why not?” she grins. If you didn’t know any better, you would say she almost looks seductive. “You are my best friend. You wanted to hang out. You called so I came.”

“Um… Do you want something to eat or drink?” you ask suddenly remembering your manners.

“No, thank you,” she says wondering into your bedroom. “That is such a small bed! Are we both going to fit on it?”

“We’ll have to cuddle up close,” you say feeling yourself blush.

“I am okay with that,” she says smiling, lying down. Trying to ignore the gorgeous woman on your bed, you turn towards your movies.

“Is there anything in particular you want to watch?”

“The Avengers! Loki is so sexy in that!” Popping the movie into the DVD player, you turn off your forgotten computer before attempting to sit down on the bed. Loki takes up the entire bed. You have no idea how you are going to share the bed without invading her personal space. Apparently, she does not care about that as she pulls you down on top of her giggling, “Cuddles!” Tangling your legs with her, you wrap your arm around her waist laying your head on her chest. Felling your head rise and fall in time with her breathing, you fight the urge to touch her. It would be so easy for you to let your hands roam her body. A grope of her breast, a finger between her sex. Feeling yourself becoming wet, you shake the thoughts away. No, she is only a friend, nothing more. 

An hour into the movie, you feel her fingers on your exposed hip. She slides them up the curve of your body under your shirt, stopping just short of your bra. Your heart races, what is she doing? Turning off the movie, she rolls over on top of you, straddling your hips. Your breath catches in your throat feeling her weight on you.

“Do you not like me?” she asks pouting, making her look even lovelier.

“Wha – what?” you squeak out. 

“All the things you say in the thread. It is why I came to visit. I thought you actually wanted to do them with me. But I see now that is not the case. This is very rude of you, you know. I come out all this way only to discover you do not even want to touch me.”

“I didn’t say that!” you quickly blurt out without thinking.

“So you do want me?” she smiles removing her shirt, throwing it on the floor. Her undergarment is thin and sheer, more lingerie than anything else. You bite your lip to keep from ripping it off of her. 

“What happened to my domineering Loki?” she asks with an arched eyebrow. “My Loki who likes to tie me up and force me to suck his cock? My Loki who fucks me until I am sore and aching, begging for more?”

“That’s… That’s on line… I don’t have a cock,” you say almost apologetically.

“I am sure you have other things between your legs I can nibble on.” You breathe heavily feeling your arousal start to pool in your panties. “Let me take a look,” she says smirking. Undoing your pants, you allow her to pull them, along with your panties off your body. “Oooh,” she moans, “Wet already?” You blush with embarrassment. “I would ask what you like, but we both know the answer to that, do we not?” Smirking, she unclasps her bra freeing her large, milky white breasts. Leaning forward, she whispers, “I know how much you like my breasts, how much you worship them. Always touching them, sucking on them, you think I have not noticed in the thread? They are yours to use to your liking.” 

Her words have the desired effect on you. Closing the gap between you, you kiss her hungrily as your hands find her breasts. Palming them, you revel in feeling the weight of them. They are heavier than yours, but just as soft. You start to thumb her nipples when she breaks the kiss, pulling your shirt off of you. Her lips crash back into yours as your tongue finds its way into her mouth. Her fingers work at your bra and before you know it, she is kneading your breasts. You moan weakly into her mouth as she grinds against your sex. Cupping her breasts in your hands, you bring them to your mouth lovingly sucking on them. She grinds into you harder as you take her nipple in between your teeth tugging on it. 

“I want to fuck you. I want to make you come,” you growl as her breasts smother your face. 

“That’s my Loki,” she smiles. Rolling her over, you tear away at her skirt finding she is just as aroused as you.

“Not a day goes by I don’t think about what I want to do to you,” you say racking your teeth along her ribcage. Kissing down to her sex, you part her lips. Never having done this before, (and never thinking you actually would) you take an experimental lick. She tastes sweet like fruit, with a hint of mint. Licking again, you swirl your tongue around her clit before applying direct pressure to it. Whatever you are doing must be pleasurable for her. She moans, snapping her hips up, forcing your head deeper between her legs. You lap at her a few times before taking her clit into your mouth sucking on it. Looking up at her, her head is thrown back pinching at her nipples. Then, out of pure curiosity, you stick your tongue into her entrance.

She moans your name loudly begging you not to stop. You thrust your tongue into her repeatedly, listening to the sounds she makes. A rush of pleasure washes over you. After all the sexual acts the two of you have written about, here she is writhing and moaning under you. Your tongue starting to tire, you lap at her once more before nipping up her body. Reaching the swells of her breasts, you bite at them lazily, drunk on lust. Taking her nipple into your mouth, you happily busy yourself sucking on it while rolling the other one between your fingers.

She giggles, running her fingers through your hair, “I brought some things in my purse that may interest you.” As she points to it, you reluctantly get off of her fetching it. Reaching inside, you feel her behind you. She cups yours breasts squeezing them before taking your nipples between her fingers tugging on them. You are so aroused by her actions you momentarily forget what you are doing, just enjoying the sensation of it. Remembering your task, you pull out two long, thin, lengths of rope from her purse.

Oh dear. Her fingers work at you as you reach back inside feeling something long, hard and heavy in your hand. “Is this?” you gasp.

“A Hitachi Wand?” she whispers, her fingers now rubbing your clit. You almost double over from the unexpected sensation. “I was thinking you could tie me up and use it on me,” she says rubbing at you harder. “Would you like that?” she whispers gently spreading your legs, your arousal sliding down your thighs. “I see that you do,” she chuckles sliding two fingers inside of you.

You gasp, clenching around her. Her fingers pump you teasingly as her other hand leaves your breast and replaces the missing fingers on your clit. Leaning against her, you moan rocking your hips as she thrusts her fingers inside of you.

“Harder, faster,” you tell her, your fingers on top of those on your clit. Increasing her pace on your nub, you lean against her with your full force getting lost in the sensation. She easily holds you up. Removing her fingers from inside you, she wraps her arm around your waist to keep you steady. Feeling your climax approaching, you buck your hips urgently. “Fuck, I’m so close, so close,” you breathe out. Keeping her arm tightly wrapped around you as she works your clit, she makes you lean over just enough to catch your nipple in between her fingers. The rough pinch is just what you need to send you over the edge. Your legs shake violently not accustomed to climaxing stand up. Loki holds you to her continuing to rub your sensitive nub as the small orgasm washes over you. Reaching for the back of your desk chair, you lean against it panting. Only taking a moment to gather your wits and strength, you drag the chair to the center of your room. 

“Sit,” you command. She sits biting back a smile as you gather the rope in your hand. You wrap the thin rope around each breast multiple times before tying her hands behind her back. Taking the other rope, you tie her legs apart widely, making sure she can’t close them. Sitting back on your knees, you take a look at your handiwork. Her engorged breasts are already starting to turn a lovely shade of red. Curiously, you take her nipples between your fingers rolling them. She moans loudly, violently struggling against the ropes. 

Oh, this is going to be fun.

Plugging the vibrator in, you put it on the lowest setting. Sitting down in front of her, you put the wand against her clit waiting for the show to begin. She moans loudly as her toes curl, bucking into the device. “More?” you ask grinning. Increasing the speed, you push the wand against her harder. As she fights against her bonds more, you watch her bound breasts hypnotized. A fine sheen of sweat appears on her body from the struggling. You began rubbing her clit in circles with the wand and she moans incoherently. 

“What’s that? I can’t quite understand you,” you say smugly, “Use your words.”

“Can… can…you…” she trails off moaning, shifting in the chair.

“Can I what? Can I increase the speed more? Oohh, you’re a greedy little ting aren’t you?” you ask her, not waiting for answer. Setting the wand to the highest setting, you grind it against her clit. She throws her head back arching into the device, her swollen breasts pointing high into the air. Taking this as an invitation, you tug on her nipple roughly. She screams so loudly you feel a little bad for teasing her like this, but only just a little. You are enjoying this far too much to feel any guilt. Playing with her other nipple, her first orgasm hits her as she goes completely ridged. You keep the vibrator firmly on her causing her to orgasm for a second time. 

Giving her only a few seconds of rest from the device, you attack her over sensitive clit with it once more. Felling your own arousal go attended to, you suddenly wish you had left one of her hands free to pleasure you. Straddling one of her legs, you rub yourself against her thigh using it as a grinding post. You wonder what other parts of her you could grind against. Bending over, you run your tongue over her nipple nipping at it playfully. She chokes on her moan, trying to get away from your touch. Taking one into your mouth; you suck on it hungrily as the wand vibrates away on her. You have moved on to the other one when you feel her body shake under you. You keep your teeth firmly clamped on her as she orgasms for a third time. You kiss her lips roughly, cradling her head in your hand as she weakly kisses you back. Biting her lower lip, you dart your tongue in her mouth before rising off of her. Looking down at her, you see her thigh is drenched in your desire. Your eyes widen, the amount surprises even you. You knew you were aroused, but you didn’t think you were that aroused. You enjoy dominating Loki more than you realize. 

“One more, you think you can do that for me?” you ask her sweetly. She shakes her head no. “Aww, that’s too bad Dear, you don’t had a choice. I like watching you come.” 

Positioning the wand at a different angle, you slip your finger inside her. Growing tired, she grips you as hard as she can as you pump her teasingly slow. Steadily, you increase your paces as soft moans escape her, encouraging your actions. Working the wand against her clit, you slide in a second finger pumping her faster. As her moans grow louder, your thrusts become harder. It isn’t long before you feel her gush around her fingers. Pleased with this result, you decide she has had enough torment for now. Turning off the wand, you throw it to the side. You carefully and gently untie her from the chair. Freeing her swollen breasts from their bonds, she lets out a great moan.

“Was that better than our thread?” you ask grinning at her. She slides off of the chair and you catch her in your arms before she hits the floor. Laying her down gently, you kiss and caress her body, “I’m sorry, did I break you?”

“I think you did. Can we do it again?”


End file.
